battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Tooth/Gallery
BFDIEp4_Sc1_0002.png|Uh oh, the episode no longer exists… BFDIEp4_Sc1_0064.png|JK, April Fool’s, everyone! BFDIEp4_Sc1_0163.png|Just what is that Speaker thing? BFDIEp4_Sc1_0311.png|Leafy suggests dismantling it to find out. BFDIEp4_Sc1_0502.png|Ice Cube, alive again, is disturbed by Leafy’s newfound murderous intent. BFDIEp4_Sc1_0673.png|Leafy apologizes for killing Ice Cube, but Icy wants revenge! BFDIEp4_Sc1_0745.gif|The Cherries were dumber and got a lower test score last time. One of them goes home (aka the TLC). BFDIEp4_Sc1_0941.png|Hold on 1/60 of a minute, that doesn’t seem right. BFDIEp4_Sc1_1058.png|Oink! There we go, 12 votes collected this time. BFDIEp4_Sc1_1461.png|The cake this time is a giant sliced chunk of ice. BFDIEp4_Sc1_1667.png|Ice Cube, what are you doing here? You are on the other team. BFDIEp4_Sc2_0155.png|Will Pin use her Win Token? Uh, no. Same reason as last time. BFDIEp4_Sc2_0266.png|First safe? It’s got to be Blocky. (He’s not first safe.) BFDIEp4_Sc2_0426.png|Actually, the first safe are all the girls! Except for Match. And Pin. BFDIEp4_Sc2_0558.png|Pencil collides with her ice chunk and is sent off beyond the horizon. BFDIEp4_Sc2_0719.png|Firey is also safe with no votes. BFDIEp4_Sc2_0731.png|So are Pen and Eraser. Ouch. BFDIEp4_Sc2_0800.png|”Yeah, elbow room!” BFDIEp4_Sc3_0001.png|Four Cherries remain. Match and Pin are safe with one vote apiece. BFDIEp4_Sc3_0151.png|”Apiece!? You know we aren’t just objects (well, maybe Pin is), we have feelings too (but pins don’t matter)!” BFDIEp4_Sc3_0653.gif|Pencil never flew away. Match was clearly hallucinating. Pencil proves this by turning into dumb Bubble. BFDIEp4_Sc3_0777.png|Dun-dun! BFDIEp3_Sc2_1212.gif|Woody is getting scared! BFDIEp3_Sc2_1313.png|No worries, he is safe. Blocky is eliminated at 6 votes. (Well, de ja Vu!) BFDIEp4_Sc4_0227.png|Blocky, gone? That can’t be! He‘s a great guy, he’s Pen’s friend, and he’s only killed two people. BFDIEp4_Sc4_0343.png|Yeah, whatever. Bye, Blocky. BFDIEp4_Sc4_0586.png|The Squashy Grapes now outnumber the Squishy Cherries at 9 to 8. BFDIEp4_Sc4_0587.gif|Golf Ball’s chances of winning have increased! BFDIEp4_Sc4_0708.png|Pin wasn’t a fan of the cake this time. But can she or anyone else do any better? BFDIEp4_Sc5_0029.png|The fourth contest for the 17 remaining contestants is to bake a cake, which will be judged on both taste and appearance. BFDIEp4_Sc5_0119.png|The Announcer will be the first judge. BFDIEp4_Sc5_0168.png|Flower, a previously eliminated contestant, will be the second judge. BFDIEp4_Sc5_0314.png|The Magical Die of Judgement will be the third judge. BFDIEp4_Sc5_0524.png|Here are some ingredients. There are no recipes to follow. The contestant with the highest-scoring cake will be awarded with a Win Token. BFDIEp4_Sc5_0768.png|Look, it’s Bubble. Remember how she can’t count to 3? BFDIEp4_Sc5_1067.gif|”I can do it. 1. 2-“ *Pop* BFDIEp4_Sc5_1243.png|Mix, mix, mix, mix, mix, mix. BFDIEp4_Sc5_1467.png|Snowball believes making cakes without recipes is like making a cake out of dirt. BFDIEp4_Sc5_1492.png|Coiny doesn’t mind. A dirt cake is better than an ice cake. BFDIEp4_Sc5_1642.png|Snowball chucked dirt in the air in protest of no recipes. BFDIEp4_Sc5_1667.png|I don’t think GB notices the dirt landing in her cake mix… BFDIEp4_Sc5_1762.png|Tennis Ball finished! It’s a rice cake. BFDIEp4_Sc6_0233.png|Leafy is making a large strawberry cake. It is large so that if anyone is having trouble baking a cake themselves, she can lend some. BFDIEp4_Sc6_0509.png|She isn’t lending cake for free, there’s a price to pay! BFDIEp4_Sc6_0588.png|Whoops, here’s the jar she was looking for. BFDIEp4_Sc6_0682.png|Minimum tip for Leafy’s cake is five dollars. BFDIEp4_Sc6_0818.png|Eraser has no money, but Pen has eight dollars. That should be enough, right? BFDIEp4_Sc6_1015.gif|"Making cakes without recipes is almost as bad as making a cake out of TWO. METAL. BALLS." BFDIEp4_Sc6_1170.png|It looks like Ice Cube isn’t going to have a cake baked in time for judging… BFDIEp4_Sc6_1211.png|Needle is making a cake entirely out of yeast. But doesn’t yeast rise in the oven? BFDIEp4_Sc7_0080.png|Leafy explains that eight dollars is only enough for one cake. BFDIEp4_Sc7_0175.png|Pen finds a dollar bill on the ground! BFDIEp4_Sc7_0201.png|It looks like Pen and Eraser are still a penny short. BFDIEp4_Sc7_0318.png|What? She’ll get 10 points from Flower, right? BFDIEp4_Sc7_0462.png|Bubble insists she isn’t dumb by finally counting up to the number 8. BFDIEp4_Sc7_0605.png|Golf Ball’s cake is done! She says it smells dirty, but it’s probably just her. BFDIEp4_Sc7_0776.png|Coiny’s cake is done baking in the OVEN-O-TRON! BFDIEp4_Sc7_0868.png|Firey boasts about being his own oven. BFDIEp4_Sc7_0917.png|Coiny’s a penny, right? BFDIEp4_Sc7_1049.png|Bleh. BFDIEp4_Sc8_0131.png|The alliance still hasn’t started and are running out of time. Why don’t they buy some of Leafy’s cakes? BFDIEp4_Sc8_0224.png|It looks like Woody needs help. Leafy offers a cake to him for free. BFDIEp4_Sc8_0316.png|FOR FREE?? BFDIEp4_Sc8_0460.png|Match buys some cakes. She pays $15 for the alliance and gives $5 to Woody. BFDIEp4_Sc8_0551.png|Well, I guess it all works out! BFDIEp4_Sc8_0572.gif|Time's up. BFDIEp4_Sc8_0708.png|Ice Cube is dead and not coming back for a while. She is therefore XQZ’d (excused). BFDIEp4_Sc8_0815.png|Match wishes Bubble good luck before being judged. BFDIEp4_Sc8_0943.png|Announcer taste tests Bubble’s strawberry cake. He gives it an 8. BFDIEp4_Sc8_1162.png|Flower is angry that she was voted off. She crushes Bubble’s cake in anger. BFDIEp4_Sc8_1243.png|Flower gives Bubble’s cake a 0 on the grounds of it looking terrible but raises it to a 1 out of the kindness of her heart. BFDIEp4_Sc8_1406.png|The die gives Bubble’s cake a 4. BFDIEp4_Sc8_1428.png|Bubble’s final score is a 13 out of 26. BFDIEp4_Sc9_0274.png|Announcer declares Coiny’s dirt cake unsafe for consumption and scores it a 2. BFDIEp4_Sc9_0321.png|A dirt cake is better than an ice cake, which rhymes with rice cake! BFDIEp4_Sc9_0558.png|Flower appreciates the effort Coiny put into baking his dirt and gives him a 7. BFDIEp4_Sc9_0586.png|The die gives Coiny’s cake a 5. His final score is 14. BFDIEp4_Sc9_0723.png|Coiny’s dirt got a better score than Bubble’s strawberry cake. BFDIEp4_Sc9_0810.png|Eraser submits his Strawberry cake. Announcer gives it a 7 for being the same as Bubble’s cake (which got an 8). Strawberrynumerouno.png|Bubble's strawberry cake BFDIEp4_Sc9_1013.png|Flower gives Eraser a perfect score! BFDIEp4_Sc9_1062.png|The die, on the other hand, gives Eraser a 1. His final score is 18. BFDIEp4_Sc9_1141.png|Announcer gives FIrey a perfect score for baking without an oven. BFDIEp4_Sc9_1292.png|Flower isn’t as impressed. She picks 3. BFDIEp4_Sc9_1360.png|And the die picks 6, giving Firey’s chocolate cake a 19 out of 26. BFDIEp4_Sc10_0095.png|Announcer tastes dirt in Golf Ball’s cake. GB insists she didn’t put in any dirt. BFDIEp4_Sc10_0131.gif|Golf Ball is breaking some major rules. Announcer and Flower both give her a 0. BFDIEp4_Sc10_0257.png|Even the die gives Golf Ball’s cake a 0. Her final score is 0. BFDIEp4_Sc10_0382.png|Announcer, tired of strawberry cake, gives Leafy’s cake a 4. BFDIEp4_Sc10_0634.gif|Flower leaves her score up to a little RNG. BFDIEp4_Sc10_0719.png|Nevermind, she scores 0. BFDIEp4_Sc10_0825.png|Wow, the die gives Leafy’s cake a 15. Her final score is 19. BFDIEp4_Sc11_0001.png|Judging is boring to watch, let’s skip to the end. BFDIEp4_Sc11_0149.png|Pin’s Flower Cake paid off, she got the highest scoring cake and secures a Win Token. BFDIEp4_Sc11_0212.png|Pin now has two Win Tokens! Note that she may only use one per elimination. BFDIEp4_Sc11_0442.png|The Squishy Cherries have a higher score, meaning they win this half of the contest. BFDIEp4_Sc11_0606.png|For the second half, the teams must eat 100 chocolate balls. BFDIEp4_Sc11_0655.png|The fastest team wins. BFDIEp4_Sc11_0715.png|Look at them eat away! Who’s going to win? BFDIEp4_Sc11_0800.png|The Squashy Grapes finished first! BFDIEp4_Sc11_0888.png|There is now a two-way tie, so we need a tie breaker. BFDIEp4_Sc11_0978.png|Whichever team rips their Team Necktie first wins. Get it? Tie breaker? BFDIEp4_Sc11_1060.gif|The Squashy Grapes win! One of the Cherries goes home. BFDIEp4_Sc11_1278.png|Voting ends on April 10th, 2010. Who will you vote for? BFDIEp4_Sc11_1649.png|Needle’s Yeast Cake has grown ginormous. It even made the news! It’s separated from Earth and is expected to evolve into a star within three weeks. BFDIEp4_Sc11_1885.png|” Yeah, I guess it’s pretty big, Needy.” Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 galleries